Into the Depths of Darkness
by TheMidnightWerewolf
Summary: I am bad at summaries, read to find out what's happening! T for graphic descriptions and torture. HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys this is just a one-shot Perlia, in which Thalia saves Percy from insanity after Tartaraus. Please tell me if you want me to continue, I would do it happily.**

**Disclaimer: I'm a Black and Latino 15 year-old who writes online.**

**Percy's POV**

'_**Darkness**_

_**Darkness**_

_**Darkness'**_ this was all Perseus could think as he wandered the fragmented landscape that was his mindscape. He had aimlessly shambled around his mind for a year, unable to escape his prison.

What could cause the great hero of Olympus to be a stuck in his own mindscape? He went to Tartaraus. Simple as that, he went to the very place that gods and titans fear the most, the only place that could contain his grandfather Kronos. He had seen things… so many things, his eyes were clear to the heavy mist that could even sway the mind of some minor gods. He could see the tortured souls enduring the punishments they had earned in their time amongst the living. Annabeth, apparently, was not able to see through the strong enchantments, He watched, as she died a horrible death by flames and Cyclopes, he was unable to help.

'_**Useless, you were useless to save me, Seaweed brain. Why didn't you save me? Didn't you love me?**_

_**Why?**_

_**Why?**_

_**Why?'**_ "Why?" was the question he had constantly asked himself as the ghost of his blonde-haired beauty haunted him. Why had he been so powerless? Why could _HE_ see through the veil of mist, while she could not? Why did it have to be her? Why not him? Was she really haunting him, or was it his sense of loyalty and his hero complex getting to him?

The only time he managed to find the door that eventually led to the real world was when he heard her calling. "Her" was a certain daughter of Zeus, at first he wasn't too keen on leaving the safety of his prison, the one he had grown so used to…so comfortable. He was safe there, tormented…yes, but safe nonetheless. But, he always found that he was happy with his saving Grace. He walked around the mindscape still twisted and fragmented, but with a sense of reality as well. All of his friends were there, but they were…different, they were all to fake. Thalia was too sweet, Connor and Travis hated pranks, and Clarisse was in love with him. Annabeth was there too, her skin was charred and the flesh was ripped off of her left arm and her right leg, bit marks obvious on the bare bones. That always made him break down, but every time he broke down Thalia would bring him back to the real world. When they talked in the reality he learned that they burned Annabeth's shroud and Dionysus was visiting every day and working on his shattered Psyche. Apparently they were making leaps and bounds restoring his mind, within a year or two… not a long time considering he didn't have to go through a lifetime of torture. Always in his more lucid moments did he actually realize the severity of his condition, his body was thin and frail, his eyes sunken in and missing it's characteristic mirth, and his hair was like blackened straw. All in all, he looked like death warmed over, like a corpse after years in a casket, and he acknowledged this fact with a somber smile and was quick to joke about his appearance to his apparent love interest. He had no idea that the daughter of Zeus had quit the hunt to look after him, and spent every waking our tending to his catatonic body.

"_**Cold so cold**_

_**Why so cold?**_

_**Cold cold cold!**_

_**So lonely and cold."**_ Perseus thought as he walked around the barren landscape.

At least now there was some semblance of reality, it was no longer a disturbing alternate world. Now, the world was a dessert, he was slowly returning to the realm of reality.

"_**Didn't you love me?**_

_**Why Thalia, why not me?**_

_**She was a hunter, she will go back!**_

_**Come to me, we will be happy together.'**_ The pale visage of Annabeth's ghost whispered into his ear, he looked down and saw her dagger. The message was clear, kill yourself and we will be together again.

After minutes of thinking, pondering and going over his options, he looked up at the spectre.

"NO! The Annabeth I knew would never tell me to kill myself, you are NOT real. Leave me NOW!" Percy yelled, tears threatening to spill over.

'_**Fine, seaweed brain.**_

_**I will leave you, but your madness will not end there.**_

_**You will be tortured, until you can't tell mindscape from reality.**_

_**Love you.'**_ The figment of Percy's imagination stated in a sickly sweet tone as she disappeared.

Percy's eyes opened to see his raven-haired hunter, shaking him and screaming his name.

"Hey sparky." He murmured, his lips chapped and his mouth dry. Tears of joy streamed from both raven-haired teens' eyes. The daughter of Zeus pulled the frail boy into a bone-crushing hug that would rival that of Tyson's hugs.

Percy pulled back and tried to stand; with the aid of Thalia he managed to gat on his two wobbly legs and walk out of the big house. It took a minute for his eyes to adjust to the sudden harshness of the outside; several people looked to see the leader of CHB walk out of the big house, cheering after seeing their comatose leader.

"Attention half-bloods, I have awoken from my coma. I will bring forth a new age in Camp Half-Blood! I will lead us to prosperity, no longer will I sit by and allow demigods to go unnoticed by their parents. You shall be trained properly and we will have a strict regiment. After the losses at the battle of the Doors of Death, we need to refill our ranks. I am assuming control, and I think Chiron will agree to the terms. I am not going to be a dictator, but I WILL whip you ALL into shape!" Perseus announced, he looked to Chiron for confirmation that he would allow such a thing, to which the old centaur nodded. The campers began to cheer, there was a lack of residents in camp after the Giant war, he needed to refill their ranks and quickly, just in case.

**A/N: Soooooooooooooo whatcha guys/gals think? Please review what you think about it. Do you want me to continue this? Or do you want me to leave this as a one-shot**

**ADIOS AMIGOS!**


	2. Chapter 2: Fast Forward

**A/N: SHOOP DA WHOOP! What's up guys, sorry it took so long for this update to come sooooo many complications. I won't be able to upload for a little while. Mainly because of school, work, and the fact that I'm moving in like a week or two. Ummmm... unlike my other story 'Elemental Wars', I will not be accepting OCs RIGHT NOW; so sorry to those who wanted to send in OCs for this story. I may use OCs later in the story, but otherwise the characters are gonna be canon and there will only be original characters. Onward with the story!**

**(Disclaimer) do I really need to say it?**

**No one's POV**

It had been 3 years since Percy woke up; he had mostly gotten back to good health. Mentally, he had made leaps and bounds; though he would never be the same Percy, he would certainly be a lot closer than before. He had been dating Thalia for almost the entirety of the 3 years, and this helped his recovery. He had trained under many styles of martial arts, Hades even allowed him into Elysium to learn Jeet Kune Do from Bruce Lee; the founder himself. Percy had become a master Martial Arts practitioner, time was slower in Elysium, and one hour in the real world was 2 weeks in Elysium.

Percy had begun the training the Greeks in every style he knew; most campers happily accepted the classes, the sons and daughters of Kratos took a shining to the combat training, their father being a god of war. Percy had dedicated himself, for the past 4 months, to Archery; he wasn't on par with his girlfriend or the Apollo campers, but he could shoot well enough. Over the past year, Thalia found out that she was pregnant with Percy's child **(not going into details with that, not gonna do smut in my stories.)**. Percy and Thalia's child was born a girl and she was now 2 months old, her name was Zoë Jackson. At first, Zeus wanted to kill Percy; what father wouldn't after their baby girl was "defiled" by a man. Zeus backed off when Percy put him in a rear naked choke and kept him there until he calmed down, after a minute of lack of blood flow Zeus backed of; albeit begrudgingly. After explaining that they had been dating for almost 3 years, he calmed down though still willing to kill Percy if he hurt her.

Percy was still slightly unstable; he had no room for humor anymore, except for when he was with his daughter. He loved his child with all of his heart; he would grab the sun and the moon for her and would steal the stars in the sky just to bring a smile to her tiny little face. When Thalia would bring Zoë over to the training area, during sword training Percy dropped everything and gave Clarisse. Thalia didn't like using their daughter, but it was the only way to get her boyfriend to relax and take a nap.

In the recent years, Percy had become more Roman-like; he was more militaristic, harsh, and stoic. He wasn't arrogant, but he was stony and made Artemis and Khione seem warm hearted-like Hestia. Due to his change in personalities, Percy's focus turned towards family and training; the campers were whipped into to shape within the first year of Percy's new no-nonsense regime. Capture the flag was more dangerous with the addition of monster obstacles, lava pits, and spiders (Malcolm was the one to come up with that.). The canoe lake was turned into an area where people over 18 were taught how to deal with waterboarding. If a new person walked in with no prior knowledge of the camp or mythology, they would think this was a CIA and FBI training facility. Campers were not just taught bladed weapons and primitive projectile weapons, they were also taught modern weapons; assault rifles, pistols, revolvers, etc., Percy excelled with sniper rifles and pistols. New training regiments were implemented, throwing knife training, hand-to-hand combat, close quarters combat, and guerilla warfare (to name a few.). Percy taught many of the classes, taking it upon himself to train the next generation of campers to be prepared for any war or conflict in general. Percy wasn't given the title, Commander in Chief, and no demigod disputed the fact that he was the only one who deserved the title. Thalia was the one who handled archery classes before bearing her first-born; now it was Frank teaching archery, and though he was not as skilled as Thalia Percy felt that the half-bloods needed to learn all forms of archery (roman included).

The common workout for the Greeks was 100 pushups, 200 jumping jacks, 95 sit-ups, and 4 laps around the camp (which was 4 miles in circumference.), if anyone made a mistake it was fifteen military push-ups** (A/N: Minus the 4 laps of 4 miles, this was my workout for fencing.)**. After the second year of being commander in chief, Percy was blessed by Thanatos and Hestia; Hestia blessed him first with the power of comfort, food, and pyro-kinesis, Thanatos blessed him with wings and his blessing had an unforeseen affect on Hestia's blessing. Now Percy had the ability to switch from normal fire to hell fire and Greek fire, it took him 4 months to master flying and 3 months o master the flames. After 2 more months he managed to master flying and using fir at the same time, his daughter seemingly inherited his pyro-kinesis as she coughed up some smoke one night, causing the young parents to panic profusely.

**Percy's POV**

I groggily looked at the clock on the nightstand, 0430… my usual wake up time. I tried to sit up but a mass of spiky black hair was on rested on my bare chest, I could feel my girlfriend's breaths brushing against my abs. I flicked the sleeping beauty's ear, eliciting a groan from the mother of my child. She looked up and glared half-heartedly.

"C'mon, babe, I have to get up; the campers need someone to train them, if Clarisse does they'll die." I said with my hoarse morning voice, she groaned again but shifted so I could slip out of bed. I threw on a white muscle shirt and a pair of blue boot cut jeans, before walking out of the room, I walked over to the crib next to the bed and looked down at the product of the many sleepless nights I shared with Thals. She was sleeping peacefully; she must have been having a good baby dream, due to her toothless grin that resembled my own. She was a perfect mix of Thalia and I; she had ocean green eyes, hair that was pitch black, she had Thals' button nose, and my mischievous grin that looked cuter without any teeth.

It had been a long three years; breaking her promise, the spectre continued to haunt my dreams. I was grateful that it was only my dreams and not reality, I don't think I could handle life if she haunted me in my dreams and in the daytime, the time I spend with my family. Life has been rocky, but I can feel it getting better; it wouldn't be long until he could sleep with only normal demigod dreams. I had become a leader, a beacon of hope in camp; I was their leader, their guru, and their elder. All decisions went through me; Chiron didn't mind the extra help, and Mr. D willingly helped after I had his sentence shortened (A little favor from my patron Hestia).

As I walked outside, I stretched my wings and took flight; this was still something odd for me, a son of Poseidon flying in the domain of Zeus and he could do nothing about it. Although strange for me, I relished the feeling of the sun on my wings; I flew to the big house and landed in the recently added bell tower. I checked my watch: 0500, this was 10 minutes extra sleep for the campers, today was a special day… capture the flag. I rang the bell, probably waking everyone in the state. People started walking out of the cabins, some stumbling, and walking to the bathrooms. The bathrooms were separated by age and gender, I made sure to stress that point. After 10 minutes everyone was wide awake and lined in1 5 straight lines of 13 each; since the second Gigantomachy, the camps have grown. In camp Jupiter there were about 200 able-bodied soldiers and 300 civilian reserves, and in CHB there were 196 able-bodied soldiers and almost 75 who were too young to see battle. Our young were trained and used as couriers and did whatever chores they could do to help when the adults and older children were busy with the rigorous training.

I walked down from the bell tower and ran down to the soldiers lined up perfectly, it was drilled into their heads by the end of the first year that u expected nothing more than their best. I paced back and forth in front of the Greek ranks.

"What do I expect of you?" I shouted/asked.

"The very best, Sir!" Was my response.

"And why do expect the very best?" I shouted.

"Because we ARE the very best, Sir!" The soldiers responded to me.

"Half of you go to the archery range for either Chiron or Thalia in archery class and the other half come with me to the arena!" I ordered.

I was proud of my soldiers, trained to think for themselves, but they followed logical orders. I have not turned them into mindless dogs, but they were now elite soldiers. I grabbed Riptide and led half of the army to the arena for sword training. I was no longer handicapped with only knowing Greek and Roman swordplay, I have begun to learn the Japanese way of the sword and French/Spanish fencing. I paired everyone up, not based by size because you have to be prepared to fight someone bigger or smaller than you. There was a perfectly even amount of people so I didn't have to pair up with anyone. I looked around at my students, my gaze stopped when it fell upon a girl with grey eyes and blonde princess curls…Annabeth.

**A/N: Hey, GUYS! NOT DEAD…yet. So sorry it took so long for me to update, got caught up reading two different stories by an AMZING author called ****Blackjackxx**** love her stories, Percy Jackson, Angel of Chaos and Broken (Not to be confused with Pluto's Daughter 11). Go check out her page she is an awesome writer and she built up my confidence with Elemental Wars.**

**ALSO, I was wondering if you guys preferred being called the wolves or the Pack. If not, then send in your ideas.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Return

**A/N: He peoplessesseses, TMW here trying to get back into the flow of things with writing and stuff. I'm not gonna be updating much (not that I was before), because I am moving out of state over the next few weeks. There may be another two chapters of Into the depths of Darkness and if you are wondering about Elemental Wars then read the most recent chapter.**

**Percy's POV**

I was stuck, I couldn't move my legs or my arms; the girl turned fully and I saw her face completely. She was the spitting image of Annabeth; she must have been a new camper, because I had never seen her before.

"En gared! We will begin with a simple technique, you will feint to the head, step left, grab your partner's arm and shoulder, and bring your right leg back like a kick behind their right leg. This technique is called Osoto Gari. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?" I shouted the last part as loud as I could **(Basically it looks like this: watch?v=mgjfBnTMn1c)**

I got a response of "Sir Yes Sir!"

Currently I was teaching my class Judo and Jujitsu in a battlefield situation; something that could, ultimately, save their lives. I was thrown out my thoughts when the faux-Annabeth raised her hand to ask a question.

"Y-y-yes…" I stuttered leaving room for her to state her name.

"Ummmmm… I'm Jackie, but you can call me Jack. Do we push into the shoulder or pull the arm, or is it both a push and pull motion?" She asked.

"It is a push-pull motion, push on the shoulder and pull on the arm, understood," She nodded, "Then BEGIN!" I shouted.

I walked through the rows of students practicing what I told them to, stopping to give advice every once and a while. My step, however, falter when I reached "Jack's" row; my gaze was critical and harsh, I didn't know what she wanted but I would find out and I would stop her.

**3****rd**** person POV**

Percy's gaze was scrutinizing the entire lesson, he taught the campers different moves with and without blades. He saw the need of close quarters and hand to hand combats, and drilled into the heads of his soldiers that they would not survive if they relied only on their blades and the person standing next to them. He did not enjoy watching the needless deaths of demigods so he prepared them for the real world.

He was sure that there were only 3 meals a day, and the meals were always well balanced and healthy, he asked the gods to do away with the personalized ordering system, and now there were only two options; eat or don't, it was up to you to decide. The food was by no means disgusting, but there was no room for negotiation on the topic of eating habits.

Percy stopped and looked around the mess hall where he was currently standing, it was currently 0900 hours and it was breakfast time, and after that was more training and free time. He was enjoying the silence until he heard a commotion coming from the Ares regiment. Looking towards the table, he saw a rather large son of Ares sitting at the table with oatmeal splattered across his shirt and a small girl on the ground holding a tray with drops of the mashed grain. The son of Ares' eye began to twitch and his face was beet red. He rose up to his full height of 5'11, but Percy wasn't worried for the girl's safety. The Ares boy looked down at the shirt and then back up to the girl, he took a step towards her and she cowered away. The boy kneeled down and helped her up; he then took his shirt off revealing his sculpted body. He then walked towards Percy and stood at attention.

"Something you want to request soldier?" Percy stated with a raised eyebrow.

"Sir! I would request that I may be allowed to go to my barracks and retrieve another shirt for myself, Sir!" The boy, no older than 13, asked, keeping his perfect posture.

"Due to the way you handled the situation, you may." Percy stated stoically.

"Thank you, Sir!" The boy shouted before running back to his barracks to get a new shirt and put the old one in the laundry house.

Percy looked to the girl who stood up, he nodded and she went back and got a new bowl of oatmeal and went to sit down.

An arm wrapped around Percy's waist and he felt a pair of lips on his neck, he turned into the body behind him and kissed the lips back. When he pulled back he saw Thalia holding their daughter in her arms, Percy reached and took the raven-haired infant from his smiling girlfriend. Everyone loved the small child, except for most of the girls in the Aphrodite cabin and even the goddess herself, though she would never threaten the child fearing the wrath of not only the wrath of the two powerful demigod parents, but also the grand parents of the child; Sally was one scary lady when you got her really mad, even managing to make Zeus shrink back into his throne due to a scolding for trying to kill Percy. Most of the Aphrodite cabin had given up on trying to sway Percy from his faithfulness to the daughter of Zeus and their daughter…most. There was only one daughter of Aphrodite that had not given up, Drew Tanaka. She had tried to seduce Percy many times, before and after his little trip through Tartarus and his own mindscape, and every time she failed miserably.

**Drew's POV**

Today will be the day I finally get Percy, I asked my mother to temporarily boost my charmspeaking skills to the level of my brother Eros, the master of charmspeaking. She granted my wish, with the added condition that she what get him after I was done, to which I happily agreed.

I walked up to Percy, not bothering with that boring military mumbo jumbo, this caused him to give me a look. He was holding that disgusting child in his arms and that tomboy daughter of Zeus had her arms wrapped around her waist like she owned him.

"Hi Percy, can we speak in private?" I asked him laying heavy charmspeak into my words.

"Okay Drew, Thalia I'll be right back." He stated smiling as he handed the brat over to Thalia.

We walked over to the Big House, and stood in front.

"What did you want to talk about, Drew?" Percy asked.

"You love _me_ right? I mean _why_ would _you_ want _Thalia_ when you can have _me_? Now KISS ME!" I stated using charmspeak on key words in my sentence.

Percy's eyes glazed over and he leaned forward, I closed my eyes and waited for my lips to touch his. But that never happed, instead I heard a heavy thud and when I opened my eyes he was convulsing on the ground.

**A/N: Hey guys, I actually enjoyed writing this chapter…more so than any of my other chapters on this story or my other one. I hope to update soon, but it will be hard without a little incentive. Soooooo how about 10 reviews and you get another 2 or 3 chapters in this upcoming week. I won't be writing any Elemental Wars for a while so I will be able to focus more of my energy and inspiration on this story. Sorry for any of you who prefer my other story to this one, but people haven't been reviewing and I'm just not feeling the motivation I felt when I first started. I have gotten bored with Elemental Wars and I'm putting it on a HIATUS effective immediately and there will be an A/N stating that it is on a Temporary HIATUS, I'll continue it if I get reviews to and if I don't I will probably catch motivation for it eventually. Any of those who like Elemental wars feel free to write stories based off of it, as long as you give me credit for the original piece I don't have a problem with it.**

**Whoo now that that rant is over…**

**M'KAY BYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEE**


	4. Chapter 4: Fragmented

**A/N: Hey my esteemed readers, TMW here with another chapter. I'm starting to wonder if you guys like this story because there are almost no reviews and I've gotten only 2 favorites and follows. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter; I worked really hard on it.**

**3****rd**** person POV**

The entire camp ran to where Drew and Percy were, Thalia was at the head of the crowd. When she saw her boyfriend convulsing on the ground she instantly got worried. She handed Zoë to Jason and slid to his side and went to her knees, she pushed his head back and made sure he didn't choke on his tongue.

"Keep his head like this." She told a random camper.

She then stood up and walked over to Drew, hands balled into incredibly tight fists. The look in her eyes was murderous, and Drew's completion paled even through the layers and layers of make up. Thalia grabbed her spear and hit Drew in the stomach with the butt end of the weapon, she then super charged the spear and thrust it into her leg.

"What id you do to _my_ boyfriend?" She asked with a feral anger.

"N-nothing." Drew stuttered through gritted teeth, still recovering from the electricity that coursed through her veins.

"_That_ doesn't look like nothing!" Thalia screamed pointing at her unconscious boyfriend.

Thalia took out some padded gloves, she put them on and grabbed Drew by her neck. She cocked back her fist, charged it with a small amount of electricity, and released it into her gut. Drew screamed in pain, but she said nothing; she was afraid that if she told the truth she would be killed, at least if she kept the truth to herself they would keep her around until they found out what was wrong with Percy. What she didn't realize was Thalia was the mother of Percy's child, and she wanted her child to have a father. Thalia cocked her fist back again and released, this time it wasn't charged it was a regular punch. This time the punch landed on Drew's face, more specifically her mouth. Thalia brought her hands to the sides of Drew's arms; she released a few volts of lightning into her causing her to scream again. Drew spat in Thalia's face not caring if she was tortured as long as she survived.

Thalia was furious with the daughter of Aphrodite, this time she smacked her as a normal girl would. She dragged the bruised and battered girl to a river and held her head in; after a few seconds Drew began to thrash and claw at Thalia's hands, desperate for life-giving air. The enraged daughter of Zeus pulled her up after another couple of seconds. Drew sputtered and coughed up water.

"I tried to charmspeak him into being mine and into sleeping with my mother when I was done with him." She admitted gasping for air and recovering from the shocks, this enraged Thalia even more.

"Campers, we have a traitor to the camp. Drew Tanaka has caused this great pain to our camp and our leader. We will keep her alive until Percy is revived, and he will be merciless." Thalia shouted, causing the camp to cheer and Drew to pale even more (If that was a possibility).

Percy had since stopped convulsing, but was still unconscious; Thalia was worried that this time he wasn't going to wake up.

~~~~~~~~~~I'm BOB~~~~~~~~~and I approve this story~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Percy's POV**

I walked around my mindscape, it wasn't like it had been recently; this world was fractured and twisted. The worst part was that every picture was of him and Annabeth, and every word in books, on billboards, and in newspapers was Annabeth. The spectre was back and stronger than before, this time she was able to harm me; ironically the weapon she attacked me with is the very same that had protected me for the past 10 years… Riptide and weapon I had to defend myself with was Annabeth's knife. I had to "kill" her over 15 times, but she kept coming back.

"Didn't you love me, Seaweed Brain?" she asked sweetly, but behind that sugarcoated voice was no love, but instead there was only malice and hate. Annabeth swiped Riptide across my leg and tried to cut my head, I used my palm to push the flat of the blade away from me; I then brought my blade up in a slashing motion, as I was holding icepick grip. The slash was wild and untrained due to my lack of knife training, but it still hit it's mark carving from the side of her neck and going up the right side of her face. This caused her neck to bleed black blood profusely, and caused her to look like a female version of Luke. The wound, however didn't seem to affect the apparition; she ran like a drunken man with her sword raised. She brought the blade down on my head, when I went to parry the blow she dropped low and kicked my legs out from below me. Annabeth waved her hand and a tomb of rock surrounded me leaving only my face open to the blood red skies and putrid smell of death and decay.

"It really was nice seeing you, Percy, but I have to go and check on the adorable child of yours." She whispered into his ear. She waved her hand again, causing the stones to cover my face and muffle my screams.

Annabeth made it forty feet before I punched the "cover" of my coffin; I rose out of what would have been my mental grave. One thing was on my mind…. KILL!

**3****rd**** person POV**

Black flames surrounded Percy's eyes, and his wings were completely unfurled to there total wingspan of 12 feet. In his hand was a scythe and his trusty sword Riptide, looking at Annabeth her riptide had turned darker and her knife had returned to her hand. Percy held the scythe in his left hand while riptide was in his right; he flew up into the clouds of the shattered world. After a few minutes, he tucked his wings to his back and dove with riptide pointed down; causing him to look like a missile. As he got closer he threw the bronze sword at the blonde haired ghost, using the flying blade as a distraction he made a large swinging motion with the scythe. As Annabeth dodged Ananklusmos, the tip of the scythe drove it's way through her abdomen. Percy lifted the scythe by pushing down on the butt of the long weapon, cutting his ghostly ex in half. He looked on in a fiery rage as intestines and other organs were pulled out of her body, blood spurted everywhere and digestive acid leaked out of her perforated stomach. He pulled the shafted forward completely cutting the girls upper half in…well half.

Percy looked down at the body that used to be the ghost of the daughter of Athena, his eyes began to sting and he dropped to his knees. Sobs wracked his body as he wailed over his lost love, he had never truly gotten to mourn the blonde beauty; and this was four and a half years of pent up depression and anger, mixed with a good deal of self-loathing. Saliva dripped from his mouth as he sobbed, the pain in his heart was killing him and he knew that if he didn't figure out how to escape his prison he would relive the torture of killing her over and over again.

Using his scythe to support his weight, he stood up from his kneeling position; he walked over to the sword stuck in the ground and pulled it out. Sheathing it he continued walking, using the scythe as a walking stick. After a few hours he found a door, it was wooden and it gave of a strange vibe. Percy tentatively touched the pine grain, he pushed the door open and it creaked. He took a shy step and was thrust into a bright white light, when he opened his eyes he saw a black haired woman standing over him. She looked at him with surprise and hugged him, crying into his shoulder.

"How long have I been out?" Percy rasped.

"A month, you missed Zoë's birthday yesterday…I guess you being back is her present." Thalia stated into her boyfriend's shoulder, not letting go fearing letting go would cause him to slip back into his coma.

"Well, this had made me think of something. Thalia, help me out of bed. Please?" he asked feeling helpless.

Thalia did as her lover asked and helped him out of his gurney. When he got out he went down to one knee, Thalia fearing that he wouldn't be able to get up tried to pull him up. She was, however, stopped by his hand. She looked into his eyes in confusion and saw love and happiness as well as a deep depression and acceptance,

"Thalia, recent events have shown that not many people can be relied upon and you are one of the few people I can. You are also the only other person I love with all of my heart, the other person being our daughter. I will not die and leave you to parent her…so I ask you this, will you make me the happiest man in the world, happier than those in the Isle of the Blessed, and do me the honor of being my wife?" H asked, this probably would have sounded more romantic had his voice not been hoarse.

"Percy~~

**A/N: What will Thalia's answer be? How will Percy react? Where is ZJ? What will Percy Sentence Drew to? And will I ever be able to answer these questions and stop asking them? Find out in the next chapter OF Into the Depths of Darkness. **_**Imagines voice from honest trailers (the epic one not the Disney one)**_

_**REVIEW AND FAVORITE!**_

**TRIVIA: Who was Zoë Nightshade's closest friend in the hunt excluding Artemis?**

_**Winner gets cookies (::) (::) (::) (::) !**_


	5. Chapter 5:Piecing together

**A/N: Wassup peeples! I AM TMW!**

**Percy: Were you trying to do that I AM SPARTACUS! Scene?**

**Me: Ummmmmmmmm… noooooo. Cause I said… I AM TMW!**

**Percy: your going to have to disclaim that you know?**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**3****rd**** person POV**

Percy's body was frail, but he wasn't as weak as before, but he was by no means ready to be training…he chose to do it anyway. Not training wasn't an option; he had to be strong for his camp, for his soldiers. He had thrown himself back into the fray, working out harder than he ever had before, doing hand-to-hand everyday, and eating to raise his weight to a healthier level. Percy had decide the second he woke up that he would ask Zeus for permission to marry his daughter; even though he knew Zeus would be very unhappy, the king of the gods would do anything to please his demigod daughter. He wanted to be at full strength when he approached the thunder god, knowing full well that there would be lightning thrown the proposition was made.

Thalia wasn't happy with her boyfriend's decisions, fearing he would harm himself in his never-ending quest to be more powerful for the sake of others. She didn't know that he was training so that he could take on her father when he asked to marry her


	6. AN: Sooooo Sooooorrrryyyyy!

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry but his is not an update. I am putting this out onto both stories, I have a very big announcement. I am putting up a poll, asking if you would rather me rewrite Elemental Wars or leave it as is, I kind of want to rewrite it because there are so many holes in the story, and soooooo many grammatical errors. If I had it my way I would erase the story and never look back, but you guys seem to love the story for some ungodly reason. Well we will decide together I guess, remember... Majority rules as per usual. Cya on the flip side guys.**


	7. Chapter 7: The final goodbye

**A/N: Man is it good to be back!**

**Percy: Wasn't it your procrastination that caused you to go dark?**

**Nooooo! I have school Junior year is really hard.**

**Percy: Aren't you in algebra 1?**

**Shut up, I'm bad at math so screw you.**

**Percy: Well ****that's**** an understatement.**

**Shut up and do the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: This ηλίθιος does not own the PJO series. **_**Go ahead and translate that (you know you want to.)**_

**Somewhere in Nevada**** Percy's POV**

I lay my scythe, Vengeance, across my shoulders and wrapped my arms over it. My sickle-chain, Lil' Tike, was tied around my waist, much like a belt… a really dangerous kill-y belt. My armor was a Greco-Roman mix, a midnight black Roman chestplate with a flaming scythe over my heart and a Spartan helmet of the same color but with an upside down trident with the middle prong on my nose and the other two on opposite sides of my face. My shield, a new one, was presented to me by one of the best smiths in Atlantis, a Cyclops by the name of Pythreon; it was a Aquatic steel-carbon steel mix, probably able to handle at least a couple of hits from Heracles himself. My wings were in a relaxed position, though I kind of feel like a badass angel with them and the scythe coupled together. Thals walked next to me, in her battle garb, an armor that seemed to leave no part of her body unprotected; it was an adamantine-celestial bronze blend, almost as strong as my shield. She had a Spartan helmet (very similar to mine) that had a bright blue plume, matching her eyes. She had her cleaver, Zagzibolt, rested on her shoulder. Gods know what the mortals saw, but they weren't freaking out so that's awesome, we were on our way to kill the Hydra. This isn't the same Hydra that was at the battle of Manhattan; no… this was the original Hydra. As we walked into it's lair the song "My songs know what you did in the dark" by Fallout Boy played in my head, and probably in my girlfriends headphones as well.

"Wait, babe, this is way to easy, the beast hasn't stirred; if it's anything like the one we faced in Manhattan, then it should have come to greet us at the door, especially if it was trying to redeem itself after its last defeat at the hands of your idiot brother." I stated worriedly to my significant other.

"Maybe it got drunk last night and has a _really_ bad hangover," she said with a smirk, when I didn't laugh or crack or smile she practically sweat dropped, "Geez, Perce, lighten up. We can take anything thrown at us, my lightning and herculean strength and your control over water and speed, we can take on the council if we wanted to."

"Yeah, but after the Giant war I swore an oath on the Styx to myself never to go against the council, if anything I'll just abstain." I smiled at her defeated look, I knew she could care less who she fought as long as she got a good fight out of it, seems to run in the family.

We continued to walk down the seemingly unending passage way, until **gasp** we hit an end; a large cave, 90 feet high and nearly 4 football fields long and wide, that held millions upon millions of tons of treasures, and laying on top of said treasure was the original Hydra, though fatter than the stories had described it, it was still a terrifying sight. The putrid smell in the air was that of rotting meat and, strangely, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

Then, out of nowhere, a snake like tail whipped out and smacked me of my feet; causing me to face plant and dig a trench 12 feet long. I shook my head clear and looked towards Thalia, she was barely holding her own against the massive beast. I spread my wings and flew up 35 feet in the air and dive-bombed the Hydra, spinning while I held Vengeance horizontally. I managed to lop off 3 of the seven heads, but only managed to cauterize one of the stumps. The other two stumps quickly sprouted 2 heads each, making our jobs harder.

"Babes! I need you to fry the stumps! I'll hold off the heads, but I need help!" I shouted to my soon to be fiancé. She looked at me and nodded, I ran at the beast with Vengeance dragging behind me. I jumped up and severed another two heads, and Thalia fired her lightning at the stumps. The Hydra began to writhe in pain and slithered/crawled over to several swords and cut 4 of it's own heads, it only took a matter of moments before it's heads grew back two-fold.

"Baka1!" I exclaimed. I ran forward at the Hydra, now with 10 heads, and set my scythe alight. I swooped and severed 4 of the heads, this time they were instantly burned. I heard Thalia grunt in pain, and I turned…big mistake. As I turned my left eye felt like it was burning and being pulled out at the same time. I fell to the floor gripping the side of my face and rolled on the ground in pain.

**Thalia's POV**

I saw Percy go down and I screamed in pure rage, he rolled on the ground writhing in pain; he was clasping his left eye, as green Hydra acid dripped onto his armor. Zagzibolt was covered in lightning within mere seconds, and I ran to the Hydra. It smacked me with its tail after I cut and burned two of its heads, its heads reared back to strike but the bite never came. When I looked up I saw Percy wings fully extended, arms and scythe set ablaze, and with a righteous fury burning in his right eye. He let loose a feral scream and charged the monster and attacked with all of his might, the Hydra was unsure of what to do, all it _could_ do was stand there and stare at the demigod it thought it had killed. Percy made the Hydra suffer, especially avoiding the central head, but cutting off the others. He placed cuts all over the body, but he knew that it wouldn't kill it; the only thing that would was killing and burning that last head. Percy didn't care about killing it, he didn't care about the fear in the creature's eyes, and he definitely didn't care about the guttural groans off agony coming from the creature's throat. No all he cared about was the fact that the disgusting beast had touched me and taken the sight from his left eye.

"Percy." I breathed, halting his assault on the poor lizard, "Enough, please it's had enough. Kill it, do not make it suffer anymore." I was practically pleading with my boyfriend, as the rage seemed to extinguish in his one good eye. He looked at the pitiful remains of the once great monster, a monster that would put fear into any demigod's heart, but if they saw it now they would think Percy was the monster. The Hydra was bleeding in so many places, but it would not die until someone cut off and burned its last head. And, unless someone was stupid enough to feed the immortal father of all Hydras ambrosia and nectar, it would probably never fully recover from Percy's devastating assault.

Percy truly began to feel terrible for what he had done, he raised his scythe and cut off the monster's head and placed his hand on the stump, cauterizing it immediately. We watched as the Hydra's body slowly melted into the grains of sulfur we had come to know well over the past 7 years. Percy began to sway where he stood and I looked at him, his eyes were dull and drooping; his knees buckled and he fell to the floor.

Moments later, Hestia and Thanatos flashed into the cave, being immortal I was able to see their true forms and they were beautiful, I could never describe it. I turned to Percy and looked him over; his hair covered his left eye 9but I could see acid burns on his face and pieces of exposed bone around the eye), he had scratches across his face (his helmet on the other side of the room), and he had grime all over face after he dug the trench with his face. He probably had a ton of internal injuries from the tail strikes I probably did too.

"Milady, can you heal Percy's eye?" I asked Lady Hestia with hope.

"No, child I'm sorry. The damage is to severe, I fear not even Apollo could heal him." She said in a somber tone.

"As if I would let that pig god near me while Thalia was here and no longer part of the hunters." Percy said, "He may be one of my favorite cousins, but I would not allow him to be anywhere near any of my female relatives, nor are his children allowed near them."

The two present gods could barely contain their laughter, and an indignant thunder rang through the air.

"Oh shut up Apollo! You know it's true, name one woman you have ever stayed with for longer than a one night stand!" Percy shouted to the skies. This caused more laughter as the skies, and by proxy Apollo, were silent.

After our little laugh, we walked out of the cave (Hestia put all of the treasure into an endless bag for us (forever rich!)).

Thanatos grabbed Percy's shoulder and whispered something in his ear before they flashed away.

"Milady, where are they going?" I asked Hestia.

"Something happened on Olympus, concerning Poseidon, at the moment it only concerns his closest family: children, wife, and brothers.

**Olympus Percy's POV- 3 hours later**

I was walking balk and forth-in front of Apollo's palace. Thanatos had told me that my father had been sent there only and 5 minutes before we walked out of the cave. The door began to open and Apollo walked out looking at a clipboard, he looked worried. I ran forward to, him wanting answers as to what happened to my father and what his condition was.

"Your father is not doing so well, little cuz." Was Apollo's terse statement.

"Yeah, I can tell. What happened to him? Why is he here?" I asked annoyed at his simple comment.

"First off he's old, really old. Second, Oceanus led a siege on his palace, Amphitrite is dead, faded, and both your brother and father are in the hospital. Triton is recovering well, only a couple of broken bones and the grief of his mother. Poseidon, on the other hand, was poisoned by the old titan of the seas, and in his weakened state Eris cursed him. If he survives I'll be surprised, I'm sorry Percy. I give him a day at most." At the end of his prognosis, he sighed and pinched his nose. I could tell that Apollo had seen too many deaths in his life, and that it was taking a toll on him.

I wanted to die, my father was fading. My fists clenched, and warm streaks went down my face, I fell to the ground and lie there. I felt two strong hands pick me up and pull me into a hug, I knew it was Apollo, but I was unable to do anything but hang there limply in his arms.

"_Gods aren't supposed to die, they're eternal. It's impossible, it's a lie. I can't handle this. It's not fair"_ all of these thoughts ran through my head as I cried into my cousin's shoulder. My chest was tight and I could hardly breath, my head screamed and I felt like a thousand Tysons hugged me. I had never thought about father dying, it had never seemed like a possibility. Sure I had always figured he would die by mortal standards and go to Tartarus and reform, but nothing like this. It all felt surreal, I couldn't believe he was going. My father may not have been there for me most of my life, in his physical form at least, but he was still my father and he was the best dad I have could ever asked for.

The pain subsided, and my tears dried. I prepared myself to go into the room. I used my powers to remove all traces of water from Apollo and I, and I moved the blood away from my eyes to remove the puffiness around them.

I placed my hand on the door and pushed it open. The first thing that greeted my eyes was Triton sitting next to father, who was lying down on a hospital bed. He had an IV with nectar pumping into his arm. My father's normally tan skin was pale and his hair was stringy, he was sweating heavily and his muscles were tensing and relaxing erratically. I rushed forward and sat on the opposite side of him and grabbed his other hand.

"Brother." Triton stated coldly, our relationship has improved to the point where he won't try to kill me on sight, but his still very cold towards me.

"Not now Triton, our father is dying and you continue to hold your grudge against me. Look, I get it, you don't like me because I am the illegitimate son. Father cheated on your mother and I was born, but is that my fault? No. I didn't ask to be born, sometimes I wish I wasn't, I have had to suffer the death of my first love and so many others right before my eyes. Now my father is dying, I have no time with petty sibling rivalries, if he says anything of who will rule the seas, I will decline. Unless we both rule I decline, if he chooses you then so be it. I. DO. NOT. WANT. YOUR. BIRTHRIGHT. Let me spend time with the last of my family, in peace." I ranted, shutting down his cold attitude towards me, returning him to a somber state.

We both sat in silence and listened to our father's breathing, wheezing and weak. It pained me to see, arguably, the most powerful of the big three in such a sorry state, and I could see it hurt my brother too. The silence was cut when Zeus rushed in followed by Hades and ran to their brother's side. Neither said a thing both just watched morosely as father's chest rose and fell with his unsteady breath.

"I will destroy Eris." I mumbled to myself.

"What did you say, boy?" Zeus asked, without a hint of anger or arrogance in his voice, only sadness and pain.

"I said I will destroy the goddess of chaos and strife Eris, she has caused all of the recent problems and she is the one who will feel the full punishment of my revenge. An eye for an eye." I said monotonously, but in a loud voice.

Triton flinched, whether it was at the mention of the minor goddess or the tone of voice I used, I honestly didn't care. Once again we fell into silence. That is until my father began to stir.

"Triton, Percy. Come close my sons, there is something I must tell you before I fade, quickly my time is near," He spoke in a weak voice, "I have decided that both of you shall inherit the throne, you shall be the brother kings of Atlantis. My sons make me proud, bring honor to the house of Poseidon. Percy, do not my death take you down the path of revenge, an eye for and eye makes the world blind. Triton, do not feel inferior to Percy, you are my strongest son, and my oldest. Both of you are equal in my eyes and you have an equal amount of my love. You are the last of the house of Poseidon, carry it on from now on." He turned to his brothers, "Zeus I have a request."

"What is you ask, brother? As you know I cannot stop your fading, but anything else you ask I can grant just make your request." For the first time there was an air of sincerity in his voice.

"Allow my sons to become Olympian gods, let them be the first children of Poseidon to sit on the council. Please, to even it out I also request that your daughter also be allowed to become an Olympian. This is my final wish, as given to me by you milord. Thank you for being a good king brother, strive to be an even better one. Hades, my eldest brother, please know that I wash we had spent more time together. I am sorry that is took me so long to realize how much you were hurt by our betrayal. I am truly sorry, and thank you for coming to see me off to the void. I have to say that this is the only way I would ever wish to leave this world, dying from battle, and getting to see my wife again." Father's breaths became short and he struggled to get enough air into his lungs. His time was coming and I wasn't sure if I was ready.

"Dad, I don't want you to go, I never got the chance to…" I was cut off by his hand on my head.

"Shhh, it's okay Percy, I know. I know. But, I have been alive for a long time, not everything lasts forever. Even gods have to die sometimes. I know it is hard, but I will get to be reunited with my wife and all of my friends who have faded and gone to the void. Percy, I will never be completely gone from this world, I am part of the seas, and I am a part of you and everyone in my family… even Zoë. I will be here in all of you, just no physically. My sons, I love you… goodbye." I cried as he flickered for a few seconds and then vanished from existence.

"I will honor your request brother." Zeus said sadly, "Perseus will you accept the gift of godhood and subsequently the position of Olympian?"

"In honor of my father I accept." I stated tears still streaming from my face.

"Triton do you accept the position of Olympian and the position of god of the seas, as is your birthright?" Zeus asked.

"In honor of my father I accept." He said in the same state as I.

"May the Fates now present to you your titles." Zeus said.

"_**All hail Perseus Achilles Olympian god of retribution, heroes, and Death, minor god of seas and storms, son of the now faded Poseidon and the former champion of the Olympian goddess of the hearth Hestia and the minor god of death Thanatos. All hail Triton Olympian god of seas and storms, minor god of retribution and heroes, son of Poseidon and Amphitrite, and the defeater of Oceanus. All Hail the kings of Atlantis. All hail the new earth shakers and storm bingers."**_ Announced the three fates in a creepy united voice.

"I will hold a meeting where we will grant godhood to Thalia, an announce what can only be the saddest news in Olympian history." Zeus announced, and flashed out no theatrics, no one was up for that.

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it's been so long, it's feels great to be back and writing to be back. To be honest, I cried writing Poseidon's final goodbye. He is my favorite of the gods in PJO, so it was hard to kill him off but it was essential to the story trust me.**

**BTW I noticed people don't comment on this story a lot, I like to hope that it's so good you guys just love it and feel like it doesn't need any criticism. Though it's probably because you guys hate it. Please tell me by reviewing, it helps me write better and have more motivation to write. I has been a while since I wrote, I know, but I hope this chapter helps you forgive me. Here's a pic of an angry baby to help you forgive me.**

** . /_73VkWPKj_hc/Sl-lVzdMdaI/AAAAAAAAA0E/_RCMaZWI_ **


	8. Chapter 8:announcements, Polls, & stuff

**A/N: Please Vote on the poll, on my account. It's pertinent to my writing process, and I would like to write one of these stories. If I don't write the one you vote for don't worry, I will write it eventually, I just have a lot on my plate, this is more of a priority setter, I just need to know what people want to read, because let's be honest Elemental wars and Into the Depths of Darkness aren't that great, I haven't been happy with the results I'm getting and I haven't felt that you guys actually like it. Sure I get the occasional follow or favorite, but I haven't gotten reviews recently and I don't know how you guys feel about my stories. I'm might also be taking a break from writing (not like I do much of it anyways) because my mother's going in for surgery tomorrow and will be in recovery work the next 2 weeks, I will try to release the most recent chapters in that time but I don't know if ill get around to it.**

**Signing off for a little bit TMW.**

**P.S. Love you guys.**


	9. AN (Not Chapter Please Read)

**A/N:**

I know, I suck. A month since updating Silent knight and six for the others. To tell you the truth I've been having a hard time actually sitting down to write. First off my laptop broke and everyone in my house has constantly been using the only other laptop and the only desktop, plus recently I moved and didn't have anything to type on for almost three weeks, _then _I started school. If you haven't read my bio on my profile page, I am a senior in high school; so I have been running around planning for all AP classes, figuring out what I'm gonna do for extra curricular activities for university, and also trying to figure out what I'm gonna do with my life after high school, all I know is that I'm going to university. So to put it lightly…I'M. FREAKING. OUT. I have no idea what I'm doing with my life and I don't want to go down the wrong path and I know I have to do well in school to get into a great university. I am gonna try to update Into the Depths of Darkness regularly as well as Silent Knight, I'm gonna put Elemental Wars on the back burner as I have been doing for the past 6 months. But… I don't feel it's fair to you guys that I leave you hanging; following even though I haven't updated in forever. I thank you guys (and gals) for the support given over the past months the favorites and follows have been very helpful and I'm happy I got some comments telling me my stories are interesting and to continue and I will try to continue in with my literary endeavors. I will write chapters for all three stories over the next week I'd expect an update at least one update per story this week, I'll also try to right chapters in bulk so that they can be released on a weekly basis. This will go out to all my stories.

Again sorry for such a long delay and I hope you guys love any of my future works, hint within a month or two I may or may not release a Naruto fic for all my otakus out there.

OTAKUS!

Later!


End file.
